It Could Be Him
by Cylann
Summary: What happens when Jamie isn't the one Jude turns to on her 18th birthday? Can Tommy compete with another man?
1. Chapter 1

_I have the complete story posted on DLS, so I thought I'd post it on here too. Hope you enjoy! This takes place in IS3, minus the last episode. Tell me what you think._

_What happens when the man you've loved since you were 15, the man who swore he would never hurt you, breaks your heart... again. You stand on stage at your 18th birthday party, singing the song he wrote for you, singing the song that declares to the world how you both feel. When the music ends he denies the relationship saying you've had too much to drink. Even then, you go after him, only to find him and his ex-girlfriend, your sister, kissing in a hotel room. What do you do? You run. And what if the one that catches you, isn't who you expected? He holds out his hand and asks if you need to go. What do you? You take it and you run. Only later, as the hotel lights fade away, do you turn and ask his name._

**Chapter One**

When a tall, dark blond haired god stands in front of you, even if you are in love with someone else, you have to look. His hair was a little too long, with streaks of lighter blond, his cheeks were chiseled and his eyes were a 'melt into them' dark chocolate. Something about him seemed familiar though, Sadie puzzled.

"Hi." He gave her a smile showing his dimple. "I'm looking for Jude Harrison." He holds up a pair of silver stiletto heels, dangling from his fingers.

"Let me page her." She said in dread, since her little sister was still not talking to her. She reached for the phone and made the call.

"I'm Sadie by the way." Giving him one of her killer smiles. His dark brown eyes grew a shade colder as he heard this.

"Jude's sister. I'm Ty."

"How do you know Jude?" Sadie said uncomfortably, noticing the change in him.

"I..." He never got out an answer as he saw _her_ walking out of a room. The smile he gave her, made Sadie's heart skip a beat and it hadn't even been aimed at her.

"Hey." She gave him a small grin. Her hair was tousled and she looked pale and tired, but at least a little happier since he had shown up.

"Hey Cinderella. You left these." He lifted the heels in front of her, but when she reached for them he drew back. "Isn't the traditional reward a kiss?" She rolled her eyes at him and turned to walk away. "Wait! Geez Harrison you're tough. How about I buy you lunch instead?" As she was about to answer she saw her producer walking out of the hallway, Tommy, the man she had broken up with just yesterday. She grabbed Ty's arm quickly, panic showing through.

"So where are you taking me?" She started to hurry him out the door.

"Anywhere you want to go baby." He held the door for her as they headed out into the sunshine.

"**Who** was that?" Tommy had walked up to the desk with his famous Tommy scowl on display. She picked up the morning paper she'd been reading and threw it in front of him. She hadn't recognized him at first, since he was wearing a ball cap in the picture.

**TORONTO WELCOMES BLUEJAYS NEWEST PITCHER, TYLER WEST**.

"How does she...?" Sadie did not want to answer this since a pissed off Tommy intimidated her a little and she should not have had to deal with it since she wasn't his girlfriend anymore. Jude was the only one who had ever been able to handle 'angry' Tommy, which really didn't help at the moment.

"I think she was with him last night after...um... you know. She never did come home."

"How do you know she was with_ him_?" Tommy was barely holding on as the memories of last night assaulted him. He hadn't gone after her and the guilt was killing him, even though the reason had been a good one.

"He had the heels she was wearing?" Sadie grimaced as Tommy stomped his way out of the building, practically ripping the glass door out of its hinge. She put her head in hands and sighed. What had she done by kissing Tommy last night. Kwest, the man she now knew she loved, wasn't speaking to her and neither was Jude. How was she supposed to know Jude and Tommy had finally gotten together? Not that it surprised her. The looks they always gave each other, even before she and Tommy had broken up, should have warned her. Everything was such a mess and now a new man was in Jude's life, a man who got her brokenhearted sister to smile.

* * *

They were sitting at a cafe table, Jude sipping at her soda playing with her straw when she looked up to find his dark eyes on hers.

"What?" He smiled at her.

"You're beautiful." She looked down at herself and rolled her eyes. She was wearing jeans and a loose sweatshirt. Her hair had been brushed quickly and all she had put on this morning was a little mascara and eyeliner.

"I haven't slept in 26 hours." He grinned.

"I haven't slept since I met you."

"Wow, do girls really buy those lines?"

"Usually I have no need for lines." She chuckled.

"Yeah the girls are probably standing in line waiting for you to speak to them." He shrugged, because strangely enough that was pretty accurate. " So why come looking for me?"

"I know this will sound cheesy, but you aren't like any of the women I've met."

"Right..." Jude said sarcastically.

"I'm serious rock star."

"Ty you know I'm a mess right now. Hell you were living in that mess with me last night."

"Your point?"

"What do you want from me?"

" I just want to hang out with you. I leave for Spring training in a few weeks and I really don't know anyone here. I think you need the distraction too. No strings alright?" She looked at him, blue eyes considering.

"Deal"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_Three Weeks Later_

Jude awoke with a gasp. She could still feel the clawing terror of the nightmare. Not that it was really a nightmare more like a recurring memory of what had happened with Hunter. Ever since the day Hunter had held her hostage, she had had trouble sleeping. Her face showed signs of another rough night. She hadn't been able to get more than a few hours in, without waking up. If it wasn't for Ty she wasn't sure what she would have done. With G-Major closed indefinitely she had nothing to do and nowhere to go. Ty was the only one she had told about the sleep problem. He managed to take her mind off things most of the time by keeping her busy with whatever they felt like doing that day. The problem was, he was leaving for Spring training in Florida tomorrow and she would be alone again.

Sadie was busy spending her time with Kwest and school. Jude didn't want to dump more on her sister. Spied had just gotten accidentally married to Karma and she was quite a handful. Jamie still blamed her for Patsy's death. Mason had hooked up with a different label that was more into the Country scene, so was busy recording his new album. And there was Tommy who had always been the center of her world. He had tried to call her a few times after the Hunter incident, but she had not responded to his voice mails. Then after G-Major had closed there had been no easy reason to see him again. She missed him, but it was probably better if he wasn't in her life. Not that she didn't wish deep down that he would show up and take her away, like he'd once said he wanted to.

She turned on the television just so there would be some sound in the house. Her dad was away on another business trip and Sadie was at Kwest's apartment. She would be seeing Ty that night for a farewell dinner.

He'd taken her to a quiet little bistro, knowing she didn't like fussy places with uptight waiters. After they ordered he held her hand and she didn't pull away.

"So I have something for you." She looked at him in surprise. He took an envelope out of his pocket and handed it to her. She gave him a puzzled look as she opened it and pulled out an airline ticket.

"It's an open ticket to Florida."

"Ty...I'm not ready to..." He held up a hand to stop what she was going to say.

"Look I know you're not ready to jump into anything. But I'll miss you if you're not there. This is the first time I can honestly say I loved spending these 3 weeks with you. And maybe a change of scenery will help you heal a little bit. There's nothing keeping you here right now." That was definitely true. She was an unemployed rock star and Sadie would be going to Mexico with Kwest soon leaving her mostly alone in the house. "Look just think about it. You can show up anytime you want or leave anytime you want. Just think of it as a vacation." She nodded.

"I'll think about it."

He walked her to her front door and looked down into her big eyes. He touched a lock of hair at her cheek and just brushed it along her skin.

"I'm going to miss you Ty West." She said giving him a sad smile. He leaned down quickly and captured her mouth before she had even seen it coming. Her heart started to pound as she kissed him back, surprised at how much she liked this. She pulled away a little breathless.

"What happened to 'no strings'?" He grinned at her.

"I lied." And he bent to kiss her again. She wrapped her arms around him falling for that kiss. He was the first to pull away and as he backed out of her walkway he gave her a melting smile.

"Florida." Was all he said as he walked away.

l


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning Sexual content aka smut**

**Chapter Three**

Later that night there was a knock on the front door. She walked up to it to see a familiar pair of blue eyes staring at her.

"Tommy what are you doing here?" She hissed after pulling open the front door to see him standing there. It was 11 o'clock at night, not exactly visiting hours

"I need to talk to you Jude. Can I come in?"

"My dad's home and he's not exactly your biggest fan right now. You know that 'I'll never hurt Jude again' thing?"

"Come with me then? Jude...please." She looked into his eyes, unable to say no because he was giving her that 'look'. She nodded and grabbed a jacket from the coat rack, shutting the door behind her. They were both silent as he drove the Hummer to his apartment. She thought it was kind of ironic that she had never seen this place until after they had broken up. She really didn't know that much about him, she'd come to realize. Oh she knew the man he could be and she knew his heart, but he kept everything else locked away. No wonder they couldn't last. He opened the door letting her walk in first. The apartment was big, but sparsely furnished except for the elaborate entertainment center and cream colored couch in the living room, not that she was really interested in looking around right then. The view from the windows was spectacular, so that's where she walked to. He could see her profile, the curve of her cheek, the fullness of her lips and he wanted to touch her, but he knew that she wouldn't welcome that right now.

"So talk." She said softly interrupting the silence that had enveloped them. Tommy had so many things he wanted to say to her, but the words that came out of his mouth weren't the ones he had meant to let slip.

"Are you seeing Tyler West?" He blurted. She turned to look at him with anger in her face.

"God Tommy, is _that_ why you brought me here?!" She shook her head. "You do not get to do this. You're the one who denied to **everyone** I know that we were together." She threw her hands up in frustration. "What is it Quincy? You don't want me, but no one else can have me?!"

Tommy's control had finally snapped.

"I have never **not** wanted you. Even when I knew I shouldn't." He said so intensely she knew she should have been afraid, but she wasn't, it was Tommy and she had always trusted him. He was looking at her with a such an intense mixture of longing and desperation, she couldn't breathe. She had never been able to resist him when he showed her the 'real' Tommy, so when he reached for her she didn't back away. When his lips crashed down on hers, she let everything but the feel of his hard body pressed against hers, go.

He backed her into his bedroom, only letting go of the kiss to remove her shirt and then his own. The back of her knees hit the bed and they go down in a tangle of limbs. He can't get enough of her lips or her silky skin as he starts to stroke along the edges of her bra. Lips replace his fingers on that sensitive skin as he finds the clasp of her bra and unhooks it with ease. She gives a small moan as his mouth finds her nipple, teasing it with his tongue. His hands are at her jeans, but it takes him a minute to unfasten them because his fingers are shaking too much. She looks up at him and gives a small laugh. He kisses her again stealing her breath. He manages to get her her jeans unzipped sliding them down her slender legs. His stare at her lovely body causes her to flush with embarrassment. He leans back down to kiss her and all she can do is melt at his touch on her bare skin.

Soon she tugs at his jeans, getting them off with a lot more finesse then he did hers. He helps her pull off his boxers and they are pressed together skin against skin. His arousal is hard against her leg as he starts to kiss her breasts and then his wicked tongue wanders lower. She gives a small moan as pauses to suck at her inner thigh, then he finds the wet heat of her. Her eyes widen in surprise as his tongue starts to circle her sensitive flesh. He places one finger in her, preparing her tight sheath for him. Her back arches at the feel of his tongue and finger. She looks down at him between her legs, catching his eyes, too far gone to be embarrassed. He makes his way back up her body kissing her swollen lips without holding anything back. Her arms wrap around him and he positions himself between her legs looking deep into her eyes.

"Jude are you sure?" She nods, but doesn't say anything and he enters her slowly capturing her lips again. He feels the gasp against his lips as his arousal breaks past her innocence. She wraps her legs around him pulling him in even deeper. He starts to move in her, trying to be gentle, but she is soon making small noises that drive him crazy. Her nails dig into his back as he feels her muscles clamp down on him. Her pleasure drives him over the edge. When he can move again he rolls onto his back and pulls her into his arms. She can hear his heart hammering away and it makes her grin.

"Jude..." She silences his words with her fingers. He pulls the covers over them, kisses her hair gently and strokes her arm softly, feeling protective of _his_ girl. They are soon fast asleep and for once no nightmares wake her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning more smut ahead!**

**Chapter Four**

She awakes, with a gasp on her lips, to a hand cupping her breast and a mouth nipping, sucking on her neck. An erection is pressed against her bare back _Tommy_...Is all her brain can process as his hand travels between her thighs, pulling them apart. His fingers start to stroke her warm heat and she is instantly wet. A moan escapes her lips as his fingers enter her, slowly stretching her over sensitive flesh. As his fingers withdraw, she can feel the thick length of him positioned at her entrance. Her hips press against him and he slowly slips into her. His hand travels back between her legs and he teases with his fingers as his the strokes of his cock mirror those of his hand. She feels herself shatter, so quickly, she's barely had time to breath. He quickens his pace loving the way her body is tightening around his. He wants to savor the feel of her body against his, but her nails dig into his thigh, making him lose control. The feel of her tight muscles, is too much for him and he collapses against her as pleasure rolls through him.

When he can move again, he turns her to face him. Their eyes meet. She saw it all as she looked into his sapphire eyes. She saw everything she had ever wanted, but she also saw the doubt hiding deep in his soul.

"I love you." She said simply. His lips pressed against hers gently. And she knew, she had to learn to let go.

They stayed in that day, just relaxing in each other's company. For dinner he cooked her a simple meal of Shrimp Scampi and garlic bread. They fed each other ice cream for desert. They watched a couple of movies, cuddled on his plush couch. They talked about random things as they always had. Jude was storing all the memories of him she could, but soon she would leave. She just wasn't sure how she could do it when he looked at her the way he did, the way his eyes followed her when she moved. Later that night they made love again and she fell asleep curled in his arms.

4:45 a.m. She opens her eyes to the dark room and glances at the alarm. She can hear his steady breathing next to her. His arm is heavy across her stomach and she lies there for a moment just enjoying his touch. Too soon she reaches for his arm, praying not to wake him, and moves it onto the mattress. She slips out of his bed and quickly grabs her discarded clothes. She makes it into the living room before getting dressed.

She entered the elevator to leave , for the first and last time. The weekend had been perfect, heartbreakingly perfect. Now that she knew what they had been circling all these years, she could let him go. Is this what they call 'closure'? Then why did it hurt so damn bad? Tom Quincy had taught Jude Harrison many things, been many things to her, but the most important lesson she had learned had been painfully obvious. _Love was not always enough._

* * *

Sadie woke to a noise coming from her sister's room. She put her robe on and went to investigate. Jude is standing by her bed placing clothes in a duffel.

"Jude what are you doing?" Jude jumps a little and turns to look at her. Jude's eyes are red, but she doesn't seem upset.

"Hey Sades." She gives Sadie a small smile. "I'm just packing."

"Uh...Where are you going?"

"Oh yeah. I never saw you to tell you. Ty asked me to hang out with him during his Spring training. He gave me an open ticket. Hey I might as well enjoy being unemployed in warm weather."

"You're going right now?" Sadie said in confusion.

"I have a plane to catch. Oh if anyone asks don't tell them where I went."

"Why not?"

"I just need some time to myself. Please? I promise to call as soon as I get there.." Jude walked to her window and looked out. "My taxi's here." She grabbed her bag and guitar from the floor, giving her sister a quick hug as she flew down the stairs.

* * *

He awakes with a start and his arm reaches for the one who is no longer there. The sheets are cool to touch and he can already feel the emptiness echoing through his apartment. He had said he wanted her, but not once that he needed or loved her. And now she was gone. 'He would make it up to her' he thought as he quickly grabbed his clothes from Friday night off the floor. The first colors of dawn light the sky as he drives towards her house.

Sadie was sipping her morning coffee when she was surprised by a loud knock at her front door. What the hell? It was only 6 and she was only up because she hadn't been able to get back to sleep after Jude had left. When she went to open it, it was to see a disheveled Tommy. His clothes were wrinkled and he had definite bedhead. Even when they had vacationed in Europe she had never seen him look this messy. Her mouth was open for a second, in shock.

"Tom what are you...?"

"Is Jude here?" He interrupted. "I need to see her." Sadie wondered how Tommy had known Jude might not be home.

"Um... She's not here Tom. She came home for a little while, but she's gone now."

"Where did she go?" His voice sounded near panic.

"She said she was taking a vacation."

"Where Sadie?"

"She wouldn't say." Sadie lied. He spun away from her abruptly and tore out the door.

* * *

That afternoon Sadie met Kwest for Sunday brunch.

"Hey beautiful."

"Hey handsome." She leaned over and gave him a soft kiss before sitting down.

"What's wrong?" She had a thoughtful expression on her face.

"I'm worried about Jude."

"Why? What's up with Jude?" She explained how Jude had come home that morning.

"She called on Friday saying she would be hanging out with her friends all weekend."

"So what's the problem?"

"You can't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you." He nodded in confusion.

"Jude went to Florida to be with Tyler West."

"Jude's a big girl now. She can take care of herself."

"Thing is she wasn't the only one to drop in this morning."

"Who else?"

"Tommy came looking for her at 6 and he looked like a mess." Kwest did think that was a little strange. "I think they were together all weekend."

"Did she say that?"

"No...Tommy kind of did." That really surprised Kwest, because his best friend was usually so closemouthed about anything personal. "He asked if she was home. It was 6 in the morning. It should have been a given that she was."

"But she wasn't."

"Yeah...He stormed out when I told him I didn't know where she was."

"Why'd you lie?"

"She made me promise not to tell anyone. She's my sister Kwest."

"Tom's my best friend." They were both silent as they tried to figure out what was going on with Jude and Tommy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The night before Kwest and Sadie were leaving for their Mexico vacation, Tommy called him to have a drink.

"Hey man." Kwest sits down on a leather stool and orders a beer. Tommy tosses a key ring at him and he catches it automatically. "What's this?"

"Happy birthday."

"My birthday's not for 2 months." Kwest asked puzzled and looked at the keys in his hand. They went to Tommy's bike.

"I probably won't be around then."

"You're leaving?!"

"There's nothing for me here."

"What about Jude?" Tommy picked up the paper he had next to him and threw it in front of Kwest, before taking a drink of his whiskey.

**TWO STARS COLLIDE **was the headline of the tabloid, underneath was a picture of Ty West standing against a baseball field wall, with Jude leaning over from the stands kissing him.

"Sadie knew didn't she?" Kwest sighed.

"Jude's her sister man."

"And I'm the asshole that keeps hurting her."

"Do you love her?" Tommy nodded, not looking at his friend.

"If you love her, fight for her. Wait for her. " Tommy just shook his head and took another drink. "Tom she loves you, has for years. You can't just turn that off. If she comes back and you aren't here , _then _it would be over. She's never given up on you..."

"Then why did she leave?"

"Did you give her a reason to stay?" There was a long silence as they both nursed their drinks.

"How do I get her back here?"

"Simple, her first love."

"Music."

* * *

"What's wrong Rock Star?" Ty asked as he placed a hand on her back. She shrugged.

"I guess I'm a little homesick. You're busy with training and all my friends are back home." She had been there a month already and the change of scenery had definitely helped with her nightmares. When she had first gotten there some of the other baseball players wives and girlfriends had invited her out. Most of them were older than her and some had been patronizing because of her age. Then there were the ones who were from Canada and had read the tabloids. After they had started asking about Little Tommy Q, she had started to avoid them. What was she supposed to say to them? That he was a great kisser. A great lover. That he was the man she would have done anything for, if only he loved her back. They had asked all those questions and more.

"Are you ready to go back?" She shook her head.

"I guess I just miss working. There's nothing like holding a CD, that you just made, in your hands. It's such a rush."

"Cheer up, I'm sure things will look up." He kissed her neck, making her smile. "So do you have any songs about me?"

"Actually yeah I do." She went over to the corner of the room and picked up her guitar sitting back down next to him looking a little shy.

"What's it called?"

"Possibilities."

_you said you weren't looking_

_but... ooohhh_

_you found me anyway_

_took my hand and oh... how we ran_

_hotel lights fade away_

_stars fell down to earth that night_

_like raindrops across the sun_

_shining so bright_

_you saved me and now ooohhh..._

_all I see are possibilities_

_you and me so many possibilities_

_kisses that steal my breath, smiles that light a path_

_oohh... I see you in me_

_don't know where we're going_

_but we got time for possibilities_

_so take my hand and show me what might be_

_possibilities_

"You're amazing." He said pulling her into his lap. Their lips met in a sweet kiss, that gave Jude butterflies in the pit of her stomach.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Jude heard a knock on her hotel room door and opened it figuring it was room service with her morning coffee. Ty had learned the hard way, never to speak to Jude before her caffeine. He had gotten her up at 7 one morning to take her to the beach, but hadn't noticed the glazed expression on her face until he'd been talking to her for a full 5 minutes. He had almost been worried she'd taken something, but then thankfully the breakfast he'd ordered from room service had arrived. After she'd downed 1 cup in barely more than a gulp, she'd aimed her bright eyes at him and asked what he was doing there so early. Ever since then if Ty needed to wake her up early he sent room service to her door first. If he didn't need to wake her there was a standing order for 2 lattes at 10:30am. When she opened the door 3 familiar faces stared back at her.

"Oh my God! Spied! Wally! Kyle!" They all tried to bear hug her at once almost getting stuck in the doorway. "Get in here you idiots."

" Nice Dude we haven't seen you in a month and you call us names." Spied joked.

"You know I'm glad to see you!" She said as she threw her arms around him, crushing him.

"Um oww...Watch the ribs." It was then that she noticed the camera crew following them in the door.

"What the...?" Jude said in shock.

"Oh them...You'll get used to it. It only took me 2 weeks." Spied rolled his eyes. "You know me and Karma got put on that Newlywed show. Well they're with us almost 24/7. Just ignore them."

"How did you guys find me?" She asked when they were situated in her room.

"Loverboy said you needed some cheering up. He even sent us plane tickets and got us a room. We got here late last night." Spied grinned at her. They spent the rest of the day goofing off. The played miniature golf and ate at 2 different buffet places. Ty had called to tell her to hang out with her friends and that he'd be with his teammates after practice.

Spied knocked on Jude's door at 12 am that night to duck the cameras. She opened it with a smile.

"Figured you'd show. Come in." He walked in carrying a paper under his arm. She threw him a bag of M&M's and sat down on the couch patting the spot next to her. He sat down and kicked back with a sigh of relief.

"Do you know what a pain in the ass it is to have people following you around with a camera **all **the time?"

"Well there was that one day they did, but I guess months of it is a little different."

"Man the worse part is Karma loves it!"

"Ah Karma. So how is married life?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Sure." They were both silent for a moment.

"Well she's kinda high maintenance." Jude coughed. That was an understatement. "So why'd you leave dude, without even telling anyone?" Spied was a master at changing the subject.

"I told Sadie!"

"Yeah, but you told her she couldn't tell anyone!" She sighed.

"I just...I had to get away."

"You needed your space?" She laughed and shoved him.

"No...Honestly I didn't want to worry anyone, but that Hunter thing really freaked me out."

"Dude. You should have said something."

"You were busy with Karma and I was trying to forget about it." He gave her a hug.

"How are you now?"

"Better. I think being away from everything has helped a lot."

"So Tyler West huh? What is it with you and old guys?" She blushed.

"He's not that old!" He raised an eyebrow at her. "He's 24. That is not old."

"What ever gets you through the day." She laughed and gave him a hug.

"I missed you guys."

"We missed you too dude. Now I got a question for ya." She gave him a curious look.

"Shay?!"

"Huh?" He threw the tabloid, he had brought with him, onto her lap.

**WITH THIS MANY BAD BOYS, HOW'S A GIRL TO CHOOSE? **The caption read. Underneath were 3 pictures of Jude and a different man in each. The first picture was of Tommy and Jude in the alley of G-Major. He was leaning in whispering in her ear, hands on her hips. The second picture was of Tyler and Jude. She had her arms wrapped around his neck from behind, chin resting on his shoulder. It was the most suggestive one because he was shirtless and she didn't look like she had anything on, which wasn't true because they had been at the beach that day. The third picture was of Jude and Shay. He was grinding against her in a nightclub, her back to him. She laughed and couldn't seem to stop. Spied gave her a sad look.

"They didn't put my picture in there."

"Dude you're married! And you're not really a bad boy. A little strange, but not bad."

"Thanks a lot! So don't change the subject. What about Shay?"

* * *

_She was dancing by herself in the club just enjoying the beat of the pounding music, when a pair of hands were on her hips and a man was grinding against her. She turned around ready to deck him when she looked into a familiar face, a face she hadn't seen in person for over 2 years._

"_Shay!"_

"_Hey girl." he said with that same cocky smile. He twirled a strand of her curly hair in his fingers. "Like the blond." She could barely hear him over the pulsing music. He nodded his head towards the V.I.P. Room and she nodded her agreement._

"_I need to tell my boyfriend Ty where I'll be." She said into his ear. He was talking to his agent about a new endorsement, so hadn't been able to dance with her. She made her way over to the bar and gave him a kiss on the cheek, explaining the situation. She found her way to the back of the club and the bouncer let her in the room._

"_So Jude Harrison."_

"_Shay." She smiled at him._

"_Didn't expect to find you in Orlando."_

"_I'm on vacation and unemployed as you know." He nodded._

"_So where's your man T?" She looked at him in puzzlement._

"_Why would I know where Tommy is?"_

"_I figured he would have jumped you as soon as you turned 18." She laughed, even though that had been pretty close to the truth._

"_Why would you think that?"_

"_Jude do you really think he warned you away from me cuz I was such a playa? He wanted you even when you were jail bait." She rolled her eyes._

"_He was looking out for me."_

"_He wanted you for himself, even back then."_

"_Whatever."_

"_Come on, I bet I'm not the only boyfriend he had a problem with." She remembered the whole weird Yoko Ono thing._

"_So who's the new man in your life?" He nodded his head in the direction of the bar._

"_I thought you were a big Bluejays fan." She said in mock horror._

"_Wait Ty as in Tyler West?" She grinned at him. Even though she couldn't care less about Shay now, he had once broken her heart and the best payback was to show him how much better she had done. He shook his head in amazement._

"_Jude Harrison." They spent the rest of the night hanging out with Ty and dancing._

* * *

"I guess his uncle managed to get him a record contract down here, before shit hit the fan."

"Big D always looked out for his own..."

"I can't believe Shay thought Tommy wanted me back then." Jude laughed, but Spied didn't join in. She looked at him questioningly. "What? No...He told me to get together with you after that whole it being the bad for the band thing." Spied shook his head.

"Dude we all saw it.. You wanted him and he wanted you, that simple." _And that complicated._

"Hey did you hear Georgia got married?"

"Really? How'd you hear that?"

"Her husband's some rich real estate guy so it was in all the papers."

"You read papers?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Well... No. Kyle told me." They both laughed


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Tommy picked up the phone still thinking about _his _girl. He had finally come up with a way to bring Jude home. He prayed it would work.

_"Hey it's Tom."_

_"Yeah I know it's been a long time."_

_"Congratulations I saw it in the paper."_

_"Can we meet?"_

_"Sure see you at 12."_

* * *

She heard a knocking at the door and groaned. Hadn't she just gone to bed? The noise would not go away, so she got up and answered it.

"Sorry Ms. Harrison." The waiter said as he brought in a tray with 2 lattes and a basket of pastries on it. He placed it down on the coffee table and left quickly, learning after the first few times he'd brought her room service that she was not a morning person. She grabbed a cup and drank deeply, burning her tongue. She took another sip anyway and looked at the wall clock. 7:15. What the hell?! She and Spied had talked until 3 this morning. She opened the door a crack and sat down on the couch, finishing her first coffee. Ty came strolling in a few minutes later and she glared at him.

"Hey sweetheart." He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Why am I awake?" He grinned at her.

"Well I have a surprise for you, but...if you don't want it you can go back to bed." She looked at him with a spark of interest in her eyes. "By the way SME's downstairs eating the breakfast bar."

"You mean eating at the breakfast bar?"

"No I think Wally actually grabbed a wax apple from the display at one point.. I work with professional athletes you know... I have never seen anyone consume that much bacon. I think the restaurant was ready to kick them out when I left.." He shuddered. She laughed

"I was stuck on a tour bus with them for months. You would not believe the things I had to do to protect my Pop Tarts. I used a mouse trap one night."

"And did that work?"

"Not really. Wally was eating them while Kyle ran around screaming like a girl." She shook her head thinking back to all the stuff they'd pulled on each other. "So... what's my surprise?" He threw car keys at her and she looked at him confused. "You're giving me a car?"

"No. I rented a car for you to drive to your surprise. There's a white Escalade in valet for you. The GPS is programmed to your destination . You and SME are going on a road trip."

"You're not coming?"

"I've got practice remember?"

"Oh right." He thought it was cute that she never made a big deal about his work. She reached up biting his lower lip teasingly and pulled away when he tried to deepen the kiss.

"Sure you won't tell me what the surprise is?" He grinned at her tactics.

"The only way you'll find out is if you get going." She pulled him off the couch and started to push him towards they door. "Hey!"

"I need to shower."

"I could go for a shower." He said suggestively as he grabbed her waist and kissed her neck. She laughed.

"You have practice. Go throw some balls or something." She opened the door and pushed him out into the hall.

"Your support of my career is heartwarming." He said as she shut the door in his face.

* * *

30 minutes later Jude had rounded up the guys, who had still been eating, and they had started off. Jude almost swerved off the road one time, when the guys started tickling her. After that she gave her 'Sadie glare' which got them to stop. 45 minutes later Jude pulled up to a parking lot gate. It was fenced in and housed one office building. She looked at it in puzzlement.

"Can I help you?" The security guard asked.

"Um I'm not sure."

"Name?"

"Jude Harrison." He looked at his clipboard and nodded.

"Go on through. You can park in any of the slots marked 'GUEST'."

The sign on the building read T & R Records. Jude was even more confused. Ty knew she still had a contract with G-Major and couldn't work for anyone else. They made their way to the reception area.

"Hello. Welcome to T & R. Can I help you?" A too perky red head asked.

"I'm Jude Harrison?"

"Ahh...Yes let me page Ray." She held up her finger as she made the call. "He's just finishing a call. You can have a seat over there." She pointed to the lounge area.

"Did Ty tell you what was going on?" She asked the boys, wondering that they hadn't asked any questions. They stared at each other and shrugged. "Guys!" At that moment a black haired middle aged man came strolling towards them.

"Jude Harrison." he held out his hand and she shook it.

"I'm Ray Anderson. Welcome to T & R. You're all set up in studio 3."

"Studio 3?" He nodded.

" Mark will be your engineer. You have 5 hours of studio time. Sam didn't give me much notice, so that's all the time I could arrange for you." Samuel Stevens was Ty's agent.

"No... That's fine. Thank you." She said still a little stunned. He pointed them towards their studio. The guys went back to the Escalade to get their instruments, while Jude made a phone call.

"West here."

"Ty I can't believe you did this! I love it..."

"Um a little busy dodging baseballs right now babe. I'm glad you like your surprise. I'll see you tonight."

"Oh yeah sorry. See you." She hung up with a big grin on her face.

The guys got back with their stuff and they went to studio 3 to set up after introducing themselves to Mark. Jude was overwhelmed, but insanely happy and a missing piece of her fell back into place. They worked on 2 songs that day. Possibilities and 1 Hour or 2 Days. She was in her element producing and singing, impressing Mark and Ray, who had stopped by to check on them. The songs were still a little rough, since they didn't have a lot of time, but holding that finished CD in her hand made her adrenaline pump.

* * *

That night they went to an all you can eat rib joint. Jude and Ty watched her bandmates in amusement. Well amusement on Jude's part, horror on Ty's. The boys grabbed their suits and headed for the pool afterwards, leaving Jude and Ty alone.

"So did you have a good day?" She grinned at him.

"What do you think?" And she proceeded to give him a mind numbing kiss. She pulled away after endless minutes. "Seriously that was the sweetest thing, but you shouldn't have spent so much money. I don't need you to give me things and shipping SME down here..." He caressed her cheek.

"It's only money Jude. As long as you are happy I'm happy." She smiled at him.

"Why me? I'm just a girl who likes to sing."

"You're not a girl, you're an amazing woman. I don't think your friends or family could see that because they were standing too close. You're the first woman who could make me fall."

"Ty..." She didn't know what to say. Her heart was pounding as she looked into his dark eyes.

"I know you're not ready babe. But I'll wait." She brushed her lips against his, loving the feel of his hard muscles under his shirt. He pulled her closer stroking her back. She pulled back finally.

"So..." She said breathlessly. "We should probably check on the boys."

SME stayed for another 8 days and they did all the attractions dragging Jude along. She felt bad for the camera crew as they followed them everywhere, melting in the Florida sun. She went to so many cheesy dinner theater shows she was almost glad when they had to leave. Ty hung out with them too, when he got the chance. It surprised Jude that they all got along.

"I'm gonna miss you guys." She gave each of them a hug. "Thanks for coming out here."

"When will you be back?" Spied asked. She shrugged.

"Well Ty's going to be heading back for his season opener soon. I don't plan on staying here alone."

"See you when I see you then." Spied said trying to act cool as he walked into the security checkpoint.

"Come back soon." Wally said giving her another hug. She nodded.

"Pizza Fridays isn't the same without you." Kyle said kissing her cheek. As she watched them leave, a little sadness gripped her heart. She knew she would have to go back soon, but she wasn't ready yet.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Jude was lounging by the pool reading a magazine as Tyler lay next to her playing with her hair when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Jude. How's it going?"

"Kwest?" Jude gave a confused look at Ty.

"So how's Florida?"

"Great. Warm, sunny, but the company's so-so." Ty tickled her at hearing that. With a laugh she asked. "So what's going on?"

"G-Major's back. It's time to come home."

"G-Major?! What?! How?!" She asked in excitement. Meanwhile Ty grabbed his own cell phone and started to make a call.

"Did you hear about Georgia's new husband?"

"Yeah Spied said she got married to some rich guy."

"Well he's bankrolling her now and he bought G-Major back from Darius for her."

"Holy shit!"

"So you ready to make music again?"

"I'll be home soon Kwest. Thanks for calling me. Tell Sadie I love her."

"No problem. Talk to you soon."

She turned to Ty with a big grin on her face, unable to believe that this had happened.

"G-Major's open again." He nodded smiling back, happy for her.

"I heard. You have a flight for 8 tomorrow morning. Tonight you owe me a date." She gave him a sly smile.

"Since when?"

"I've got a present for you."

"Oh okay then." He laughed.

"I wish it were that easy to keep you." She shrugged coyly.

"What fun would that be?"

* * *

"Is she coming back.?" Tommy asked as Kwest hung up. Kwest nodded.

"She said soon." Tommy got up and started to walk out, fingering the star ring in his pocket. "Where you going man? We just got back to work."

" I need to buy something." Kwest just shook his head as Tommy left.

* * *

That night Ty knocked on Jude's door, to pick her up for their date.

"It's open." He walked in to see his goddess before him. She had on a long champagne

silk gown with a cowl neckline that dipped into her cleavage. She reached for her purse and turned back to him.

"Look at you." He said in awe. She blushed at the intensity in his eyes.

"You said to dress nice."

"You ready?" She nodded. He took her hand and led her to the elevators. He pushed the up arrow and she looked at him questioningly.

"You'll see." He bent down to kiss her as they waited. She wrapped her arms around him and tangled her hands in his hair. They didn't even notice the elevator opening and then closing again. Jude finally looked up and saw the button wasn't lit any longer. Ty laughed and pushed the up button again.

"You are too distracting." He said as he kissed her neck, loving the low neckline. The elevator doors opened again and they actually made it on this time. He pushed the button for the top level.

He led her onto the rooftop garden. In the middle, was a small table lit with candles. Her dress was perfect for the balmy weather. She looked at him with her eyebrow raised.

"What?" He said catching her stare.

"How many times have you pulled this trick out of your bag?" He groaned.

"Do you think I would do this for just anyone?"

"Are you avoiding the question?"

"You win Harrison. I use this romantic setting to seduce every woman I meet. Is that what you wanted to hear?" She grinned.

"Does it really work?" He rolled his eyes and picked her up, walking to the table to deposit her on the chair. He uncorked the bottle of champagne that had been left in a ice bucket and poured some into each of their glasses.

"Can we just enjoy your last night here?"

"Mmm I guess since you ask so nicely." She winked at him. "So where's the food? I'm starving." He shook his head in amazement.

"How do you burn all those calories off? I don't get it."

"Great genes I guess." He looked down at his watch.

"Food should be here in a few minutes. I have something for you." She looked up in interest. He took a black velvet box out of his pocket and placed it in her hand. When she opened it, she gasped.

"I noticed you didn't bring your star ring with you, so I thought I'd get you a replacement." She did an inward grimace. The last place she remembered having her favorite ring had been in Tommy's bathtub, where she'd removed it because the bath oil had made it loose on her finger. Her cheeks flushed at that memory. The ring she was staring at now was beautiful. It was a stylized star with hundreds of little diamonds that caught the light.

"Do you like it?" She nodded.

"It looks expensive though."

"Can I say without sounding cliché? You're worth it."

"No it _really _sounded cliché." He laughed.

"Alright how about this. To see your eyes light up is enough" She just looked at him for a moment before finally responding.

"Better." She took the ring out and placed it on middle finger. The diamonds caught the the candlelight, reflecting pins of light onto the tablecloth. "Thank you." She leaned over the table and kissed him.

After dinner they spent the rest of the night talking. He had practice in the morning so had a car service bring her to the airport. It wasn't really goodbye because he would be back in Toronto for the season opener in less than 2 weeks.


	9. Chapter 9 Part 1

**Chapter 9-Part 1**

The girl with long blond wavy hair came rushing in the glass doors. She was dressed in a jean jacket and long white skirt.. A duffel bag was in her hand and a guitar hung over her shoulder.

"Jude!" The receptionist screamed as she went around her desk towards her baby sister. They hugged for the first time in almost 3 months.

"Look at you.!" Sadie was shocked. Jude's hair was a little longer and her skin a light golden brown. The strange thing was she could swear her sister was wearing a Vera Wang dress.

"I ran out of clean clothes and Kwest called so suddenly I didn't have a chance to get them washed." Jude shrugged self consciously.

"But the dress..." Jude mumbled something, Sadie couldn't understand.

"Ty made me go shopping alright? I didn't bring much with me when I left."

"You went shopping with a hot guy and he bought you a dress?" Jude flushed.

"Actually a lot of dresses. We went out all the time and his friends were always choosing these nice clubs and restaurants."

"We _have _to talk later." Jude just nodded.

He watched her from the corner of the hallway. Her golden hair was wind tossed and disheveled. She went to remove her denim jacket and he sucked in a breath. She was wearing a white halter top dress with a tight low cute bodice which brought attention to the curve of her breasts. He wanted to run his fingers over that gentle swell of her bare skin. He hadn't seen her in 3 months, hadn't spoken to her for that long. Now she was finally here and he just stood, frozen. He was spurred into action as she started to walk away from Sadie.

"Jude." She tensed as she turned towards his voice.

"Tommy...Hi..." Up close she looked even more beautiful to him, her dress bringing out her honey tan.

"Jude I..."

"I didn't expect you to still be in Toronto." She interrupted. She knew him so well.

"I'm not going anywhere." She tried not to hear the promise in his voice.

"Um... Georgia's expecting me. I should go." She rushed towards the inner office. She was running away, figuratively anyway. Since when had Jude Harrison ever run from anything?

* * *

"Jude Harrison all grown up." Georgia stood up and gave Jude a big hug. They sat down before Georgia started asking questions. They were pretty much caught up when Georgia asked about Tyler West.

"He's been great." Jude gave a small smile. "He was there when I really needed him."

"You're happy?" Jude nodded.

"I'm getting there. I've been working on some new stuff."

"That's great. You can lay it down when you get the chance." Jude shook her head and handed her a CD. Georgia took it and placed it in her player. The first song was Possibilities and the second song was 1 Hour or 2 Days.

_1 Hour or 2 Days_

_how many times_

_do I need you to tell me_

_I'm not enough_

_before I listen_

_1 hour or 2 days_

_doesn't matter you're always pushing me away_

_forbidden fruit _

_skin to skin, heartbeat to lips_

_or was it another game_

_the thrill of the chase_

_didn't know forever was a number_

_1 hour or 2 days then you push me away_

_one touch and you let me walk away_

_let go of my hand_

_let go of my heart_

_we've been circling for too many years_

_no promises, no lies_

_just push me away_

_leave me standing in the rain_

_how many times can you push me away_

_before I turn and run_

_I'm walking away_

_not looking back_

_1 hour or 2 days_

_doesn't matter_

_I'm leaving this place_

"They sound good, really good. How did you...?"

"Ty bought me studio time and shipped SME down so I could work on some music."

"You produced the songs." Jude nodded.

"I know they're a little rough. I can work on that. I want them released together as singles. Past and present." Georgia gave a thoughtful look.

"That sounds good. I heard about your birthday party theme. I have an idea about the videos. Do you think Tyler West would be willing to be in Possibilities with you?"

"It shouldn't be a problem. I'll ask him."

"Tomorrow too soon to start working?"

"No I'm ready to come back."

"I heard you and Tommy were co-producing the third album together before." Jude nodded. "Do you still want to work with him?"

"Yeah Tommy's a great producer and it's not like we have to be friends to work together." She wouldn't run from him anymore.

"Alright 9 sharp tomorrow." Jude got up to leave. As soon as Jude left her office, Georgia called Studio A.

"Kwest here."

"Kwest I need to see you right now." Kwest passed Jude at reception and gave her a quick hug before heading into Georgia's office.


	10. Chapter 9 Part 2

**Chapter 9-Part 2**

Jude left Georgia's office slowly, hoping he had gone somewhere, anywhere else. She sighed in relief as he was nowhere to be found. Tommy knew she would make a run for it, so he had planned to follow her outside, away from the prying eyes of G-Major.

"Hey Sades." Jude yawned hugely. She hated flying. She always wanted to be at her destination right away. Kwest walked by and gave her a hug before hurrying into Georgia's office.

"Are you heading out?"

"Yeah I need to crash. Ty kept me up til 2 and my flight was at 8 this morning." Sadie gave her a grin.

"Do tell little sis'" Jude began to blush.

"Sadie! It wasn't like that. We were just talking." Tommy was leaning on a wall around the corner, out of sight. He had stopped there not wanting Jude to see him quite yet.

"You going home now?" Jude nodded.

"Just to get some clean clothes and stuff." she gave a secretive grin and held out a key ring.

"Ty said I could stay at his place while I looked for an apartment. Wanna come over and snoop?" Tommy tensed at her words. Jude wouldn't, would she? He wondered.

"Of course I do. Have you been there before?"

"No. he told me it was one of those furnished apartments."

"The bed too?" Sadie wrinkled her nose.

"No actually he had the bed custom made." At that point Tommy was shaking with rage. Jude could **not **be doing that idiot ballplayer. He walked towards her.

"Jude we need to talk." He grabbed her upper arm and practically dragged her towards the nearest studio. He shut the door of the sound booth before releasing her.

"Ow." She rubbed her arm. "What the hell Tommy?!"

"Tell me you're not having sex with that loser." She glared at him.

"That's none of your business." He glared back.

"He's just using you! How can you just jump from one bed to another?" Jude's anger was fading fast as she started to feel his words slice her. She had to hold on to the anger.

"Are you calling me a slut? You, with a different girl every night of the week." She started to pace the room "Just because you and I had sex doesn't mean I jump every guy that asks!"

"We did not have sex!" He practically yelled at her. She flinched as if she had been struck.

"What Quincy?. Are you saying it didn't happen? I spent the whole weekend with you and you want to pretend..." She could feel the tears gathering. No she wouldn't cry for Tom Quincy anymore. "Fine it never happened." He felt a sharp pain in his heart and punched the wall.

"Dammit Jude. That's not what I meant!" He tried to calm himself and just concentrated on slowing his breathing.

"Jude..." He said softly. "We did **not** have sex. We made love. I have never felt that with anyone else." He reached for her and turned her towards him. He touched her wet cheeks with the back of his hand. He pulled her closer and lowered his lips to hers, tasting the salt on her skin. She curled her fingers into the front of his leather jacket and kissed him back forgetting why she could not do this.

* * *

As Kwest walked in Georgia gestured for him to sit.

"Kwest I need to know what happened with Tommy and Jude while Darius was in charge." Kwest didn't say anything and Georgia finally sighed. "You know Jude's been recording?"

"No. Where? How?" Kwest asked in surprise.

"Seems Tyler West has got connections. He bought her studio time and even shipped SME down to Florida for her."

"Damn he knows what buttons to push with her." Georgia nodded.

"Listen to this." She played 1 Hour or 2 Days for him.

"She produced this?" Georgia nodded. "It's great."

"Is it about Tommy?"

"Georgia you know most of her songs have been about Tommy."

"Kwest I warned him about this when she was 15."

"Well she's not 15 anymore. You know if she hadn't been so young when they met, they would have spent 20 minutes together and that would have been **it, **for both of them. You saw it too. When they look at each other they don't see anyone else. They never did"

"I need you to listen to the next song." She played Possibilities. "Kwest you know Tom. He only came back on my promise to let him produce Jude, but... I'm thinking this is a bad idea."

"What did Jude say?"

"She said he was a great producer and that they didn't have to be friends for him to produce her."

"Ouch. He's been waiting 3 years for her."

"But that song isn't about him..."

"He has to do it. If you don't let him...I don't know what would happen." She nodded.

"I'm worried about both of them."


	11. Chapter 9 Part 3

**Chapter 9- Part 3**

Kwest walked over to the reception desk and kissed Sadie on the cheek after coming out of Georgia's office.

"Did I miss Jude?" She pointed at studio A and he looked at her in confusion.

"Tommy dragged her in there, and they started yelling at each other."

"So where are they now?" The phone had started ringing after they had gone in to the studio, so Sadie wasn't exactly sure what had happened. All she knew is they hadn't come back out. She really hoped neither of them was dead.

"All I know is they couldn't have sneaked by me" They both stood around for a few minutes, waiting, but they still didn't see anything. The newly signed band Red Haired Stepchild came in heading towards studio A.

"Um guys you do not want to go in there."

"But we have a session in 5 minutes with Kwest."

"Just hold on they're um fixing some problems with one of the mikes." 15 minutes went by without any signs of life coming from the studio.

"Please Sadie I'll owe you one." Kwest begged Sadie to go in and find out what the hold up was.

"You owe me dinner tonight."

"Anything. We're already 20 minutes into studio time."

"Alright." She muttered as she entered the studio, looking through the glass for her sister and Tommy. As she entered the sound booth she winced. She did _not_ need to see this. Jude was still her baby sister! It was obvious why she hadn't been able to see them from reception. Tommy had Jude pinned against the wall , one leg was wrapped around his waist and the other was twined around his leg, her bare foot pressed against the back of his calf. His hands were holding her up underneath her skirt. Her hands were tangled in his hair and her head was thrown back. He was kissing a path from her neck and had started towards the front of her low cut bodice.

"Guys!" Sadie said a little too loudly, as she turned her head away. They froze and looked at her in shock. Jude's face turned bright red. She unwrapped her legs from around his waist and Tommy let her slide down. "We need the studio back. You've got 5 minutes." Sadie rushed out of the studio, trying to get the images out of her head.

Tommy put his hands against the wall on either side of Jude and leaned his forehead to hers as they tried to slow their breathing. He looked into her eyes and started to lean down for a kiss, but she ducked under his arm and put space between them.

"Jude I... Look I'm sorry. I did this all wrong." He said as he straightened to look at her. She grabbed her sandals and started to put them on, preparing to say what she had to. After all these months she had hoped he would not have this effect on her, but she'd been lying to herself. She loved him and had since she was 15. That didn't just go away, at least not for her.

"I can't do this with you anymore Tommy. It hurts too much." She looked so sad when she said that, he felt a pang in his heart. "You'll always be important to me, but _'us', _it doesn't work. We don't want the same things."

"What _do_ you want?" _Everything_. She couldn't say it as she backed towards the door.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as she hurried away leaving a frustrated Tommy ready to tear his hair out. He had been waiting for her to come back for 3 friggin months and all he could do when he saw her was yell and basically call her a slut to her face, then practically attack her. Only Jude could make him this crazy, because she was the only one he had ever loved this much.

Jude walked past Sadie and Kwest without saying anything. She grabbed all her things and headed out into the cool Toronto Spring.

* * *

Sadie sat down next to Kwest at the soundboard looking traumatized. "You owe me more than dinner for that." She told him about what she had seen.

"How did they stay away from each other all this time? They were so intense it was scary." Kwest looked at Sadie with uncertainty. They both knew the answer to her question. Tommy had used Sadie as a substitute for Jude. He had kept away from Jude by putting Sadie between them. Kwest couldn't say anything, because a part of him was afraid Sadie still cared about her ex. Sadie gave a small laugh and touched his cheek gently. "He is such an ass." She smiled at Kwest. "I'm so lucky you forgave me." He smiled back caught in her beautiful eyes and leaned in for a kiss.

"Hey that position you described sounds kinda interesting., minus the clothes." Sadie channeled Jude and hit him hard.

"Perv."


	12. Chapter 10

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Jude came back the next morning, typically late, dressed in her usual jeans and rock t-shirt. She had a cup of coffee in her hand and her guitar slung across her back. Tommy had to smile. This was _his_ girl. When she sat down next to him at the sound booth she gave him a smile that didn't reach her eyes. He immediately tensed in his chair.

"Hey" She said softly sipping at her coffee.

"You're late." He said back , not sure how to deal with the vibe she was giving off.

"Sorry." Neither of them could seem to say anything else, but Jude finally broke the silence. "So did you hear my new songs?" Tommy looked at her in surprise. Crap! Georgia hadn't given him the CD. Now she would have to be there while he listened to the songs for the first time, songs that would probably piss him off. "Let me get them from Georgia." She got up up before he could say anything. When and where had she recorded new songs? She came back in a couple of minutes later looking a little angry and handed him the CD. The conversation with Georgia had not helped her mood. Georgia had basically said they were Jude's songs, Jude should be the one to show them to Tommy. The last notes of 1 Hour or 2 Days drifted through the speakers. It hurt him to know he had ever made her feel like that. He was going to tell her he understood, but that she was wrong and that he was sorry.

"Jude I..." But then Possibilities started. And he couldn't say anything. When the song ended, she looked at him waiting for his response. "They need work." Her eyes reflected hurt for the barest second, but it was soon replaced by a mask of indifference.

"I know they need work. I only had 5 hours in the studio." She said flatly.

"Is there anything else you've been working on?"

"Actually Georgia wants these done first. They're going to be released as singles right away. She has some storyline idea for the videos."

"Get in there then." He nodded at the sound booth.

The tone was set for the next few days. Tommy would try to bait her, but Jude would not engage. She treated him like an acquaintance, while laughing and joking with everyone else. It was like the time she had thought he had cheated on Sadie. She was constantly on her phone, talking to Ty he assumed. It was driving him crazy. On Friday it was finally too much for him.

"Do it again." Tommy snapped into the mike. Jude glared at him through the glass.

"What's wrong with this take? I thought it was fine." Tommy had been barking at her all morning. He couldn't help it. The song they were working on was Possibilities, which already tore at his shredded nerves.

"You sound like an infatuated teenager."

"Maybe I am an 'infatuated teenager'!" That had been the last straw. Tommy threw his headphones on the soundboard and stormed into the sound booth, slamming the glass door behind him.

SME came into the sound booth a couple minutes later. They were scheduled to record the instrumental on the song. Sadie followed with a soda for Kwest, who gave her a quick kiss before turning his attention back to the glass partition. He had left the intercom on and could hear the two in the other room yelling insults. Wally drew up a scorecard and started taking bets. Spied laughed.

"Good one dude." As Jude blamed the melting of the polar ice caps on Tommy's hair gel addiction.

Georgia came into the crowded sound booth. Kwest hastily switched off the intercom.

"What are all of you doing in here?" They all turned back to the glass. Georgia sighed. "How long have they been at it?" Sadie glanced down at her watch.

"About 25 minutes."

"Jude's winning." Kyle chimed in, pointing at the scorecard. "I liked 'narcissistic boy bander' the best."

"I like the one where she called him the 'biggest man whore in Toronto.'" Wally said.

"Actually she said Canada." Sadie laughed. They were all still just staring at the train wreck, when her palm connected with his cheek. She stared at him in shock for a moment and then opened the door running past them, tears running down her face.

"I'll go." Sadie said.

"Nah let me." Spied volunteered and went after Jude. Tommy kicked the stool and then went storming past them.

* * *

"How can you ask if I'm sleeping with Ty. **You**, the biggest man whore in Canada."

"You seemed to enjoy my _experience_ just fine."

"Yeah, thanks for making it memorable." She said sarcastically.

"Does he know the little noises you make when you start to..." She didn't give him a chance to finish that question as her hand landed on his face. She looked at him in horror her eyes welling with tears she refused to spill in front of him. As she ran out of the studio he called her name, but she was gone. He looked up to see the crowd staring at him.


	13. Chapter 11

_Dont You Dare is the song Jude sang at the church when she told him she loved him._

**Chapter 11**

It was Monday morning and barely 8 am when Jude stepped into G-Major. Georgia had left her a voicemail, telling her to be in early. She made her way into Georgia's office, hoping Georgia wouldn't bring up the fight.

"What's up Georgia?" Jude sat down, looking tired and a little pale under her makeup.

"Look Jude I'm sorry about what happened on Friday. I moved things around so Kwest is free to produce you."

"No."

"You want someone else? We can look at the book..."

"No I mean I don't need a new producer. Tommy's still the best. We don't have to like each other to work together."

"Jude...Are you sure?" Jude nodded and gave her a weak smile as she got up and left. She passed Tommy waiting to go in.

"Jude I..." she wouldn't look at him as Georgia called him in.

"Look Georgia I know I fd up, but give me another chance." Tommy said agitatedly as soon as he got in the door.

"Tommy sit down." He did so reluctantly, his nervous energy making it hard to be still. "What happened on Friday was totally unprofessional. When you came to me about buying G-Major, you promised you'd help me make the transition as smooth as possible. You can't send my bestselling artist running out." He looked down ashamed of the pain he had caused, the pain he still saw shining in Jude's blue eyes.

"I know. I'm sorry... I _need _to produce her." Georgia took pity at the tiny hint of desperation in his voice.

"Actually I offered to let Kwest produce her." He looked up in panic. "She turned me down." Relief was evident in his face. "But you can't keep baiting her or let what happened Friday happen again."

"I won't. Thanks Georgia." He started for the door.

"You know Tom everyone here already knows about you two now. I don't normally approve of producer/artist relationships, but I've known you a longtime and I've never seen you this serious about a girl." He gave her a smile and just nodded before heading out. He had always had to control the charm around Jude, control the feelings he had for her. Now there was nothing stopping him from reminding _his_ girl why she loved him. He knew he had to take it slow, but she _would_ learn to trust him again.

She sat on the couch in studio strumming her guitar, humming when he found her in Studio C.

"Hey girl." She stopped playing, but would not look up. He sat down besides her, but she edged away from him towards the far end of the couch. "Jude look at me please." She didn't want to, didn't want to weaken. "I'm sorry I was such an ass. I was...jealous." She looked up at him in surprise.

"Tommy we're not together anymore..."

"I know, but I wish we were." She shook her head. "Jude I need to be in your life and you kept me on as your co-producer. Can we go back to being friends at least?" She was silent for so long, he was afraid she would say no. She nodded finally and gave him a small smile.

"Want to show me what you're working on?" She started to strum her guitar.

Jude and Tommy were taking a break after working for 5 hours straight. He had taken her hand and was tracing little designs on her palm.

"I missed this. Us hanging out." She said, trying to ignore how good his touch felt.

"Me too." They looked into each others eyes. "Wanna go out for lunch?" She pulled her hand away.

"Um..I don't think that's a good idea." He pulled his car keys out of his jean's pocket.

"I'll let you drive."

"The Viper!?" She grabbed his keys and ran out of the room before he could stop her. He went after her, catching her in reception. He grabbed her by the waist and spun her around, both of them laughing. Sadie watched them with interest as Jude told her where they were going.

* * *

Tommy had started his plans to get Jude to trust him again. He never did anything too overtly sexual although he wanted to badly. Although he didn't know it, the thinly veiled heat in Tommy's eyes whenever he looked at Jude made everyone at G-Major jumpy. It had been there before, but he had controlled it. Now that he had been with her, he found it hard to keep the mask up. And the truth was he didn't really care. He brought her lattes every morning, rubbed her back when she'd been sitting too long, kissed her cheek when he said goodbye, held her hand when they worked on songs. He was trying to get her to remember how good they were together and it looked like he was succeeding. They had finally started to get along. They were pretending the last fight had never happened and started to relax with each other again. The only thing they had argued about was Don't You Dare. Tommy wanted it on her album, but Jude had refused to sing it. He couldn't understand why because it was romantic and beautiful.

"Jude Don't You Dare is a great song. You can't just throw it out.!"

"It's not happening Tommy."

"Why not?" He asked in frustration. That song reminded him of one of the happier moments in his life, when they had finally gotten together. She had told him she loved him. Was that it? Did she not want to be reminded of their relationship?

"Is it because it's about me?" She laughed at his ego.

"No... You know I have to feel the song to sing it, but I don't. I won't." He wanted to bring up White Lines, the time he had coaxed her into bringing back the feelings she had put away, but before he could she had continued speaking. "It's because I'm done running after you. I'm done waiting for you to smile at me or give me some pathetic hint that you care. I'm just done okay? I'm not going back to that place and I can't be that girl again."

Was she done with him? He wondered in horror. She had always believed in him, forgiven him when he had hurt her. She sighed when his silence became too much.

"I'm going to grab a water. You want anything?" He shook his head and she walked out of the studio.


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

It was the end of a really long week and Jude was letting off steam with SME in the lobby, when she felt hands on her hips spinning her around. She threw her arms around his neck as he bent down to kiss her. When they pulled apart, her eyes were shining with happiness.

"Ty! I thought you weren't coming home till tomorrow."

"I couldn't stay away beautiful . I grabbed a commercial flight late last night, instead of waiting for the team jet." She hugged him, just enjoying the feel of his strength holding her. He untangled himself from her and greeted SME, using all the hand shakes only guys can get away with. Tommy had just walked out of his office with Karma, going over her new song. He saw the whole scene play out. His hands were clenched into fists, as he tried to control his rising anger. He was ready to go over there and knock Ty's head off.

"You know, if you hit him, She'll never forgive you." Karma said slyly, feeling just a tiny bit of pity for him. "Of course they would _love _to sell the video to the highest bidder." She nodded towards the 'Newlyweds' camera crew.

"How does SME know him?"

"You didn't know?" She asked a little shocked. "Ty flew Vince and the boys down to Florida to help Jude record her songs." He couldn't believe no one had told him.

Some of the G-Major staff soon had Ty surrounded, leaving Jude to talk to Spied. Tommy had to get out of there before he did something stupid, that Jude could not forgive. As he started to walk past them Spied called out to him.

"Hey Tommy." He turned back to look at him. "Have you met Ty yet?" Tommy just glared at him and continued out of G-major.

"What'd you do that for?!" Jude growled at Spied.

"If it weren't for Lord Squinty Frown ,you and me would have been ..." He made a rude sexual gesture with his hand.

"You can't change history to suit your own twisted perversions."

"Hey those would be great lyrics for a song." She hit him on the arm, hard.

"Ow! Dude have you been sneaking lover boy's steroids or something?"

"Vince I heard that." Ty called over his crowd of admirers. Jude grinned.

"You better run." She said evilly and he did, quickly making his way back to the studio.

When the staff finally dispersed Jude finally had a chance to talk to Ty alone.

"I missed you." He said softly brushing the hair from her cheek. He looked at his watch and frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"I have that interview scheduled. I need to get going. Will you watch me?" She nodded a little disappointed. "Hey I'll see you later tonight. Dinner okay?" She nodded and kissed him softly before he headed out.

"Jude he's coming on." The sisters sat down later that afternoon to watch Ty being interviewed. Jude had moved back home that day, since she had never found the time to go apartment hunting and she wasn't ready to live with Ty although he had offered.

"_So Tyler welcome to the show. Tyler West everybody." There is clapping in the audience._

"_Thanks Linda. It's great to be here."_

"_So Tyler how do you like Toronto so far?"_

"_Actually Linda it's been amazing. If I hadn't been traded here, I wouldn't have met someone who is really important to me."_

"_Is this Jude Harrison you're talking about?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Isn't there a bit of an age difference between the two of you?"_

"_I'm just lucky she likes older men." Laughter is heard. "Actually when I met her all I saw was a beautiful, talented person whom I knew I wanted to get to know better. I was never worried about anything else."_

"_Are you in love Ty?" Ty gave a sexy grin._

"_If I am you're not the first person I'd tell." She chuckles._

* * *

Sadie turns off the T.V., as they go onto other subjects.

"Jude...Wow." Jude rolled her eyes.

"Seriously he's got a line for everything."

"You don't think he's serious?"

"Actually I kinda do."

"Was that age thing a shot at Tommy?"

"Probably..." She sighed, glad that Tommy rarely watched talk shows.

"So are you nervous about the video tomorrow?" Jude shrugged.

"A little I guess. I'm totally comfortable around Ty, but that last scene..."

"It'll be fine." Jude nodded.

* * *

"Tom where are you going?" Georgia asked him as he slid on his leather jacket. He looked at her in puzzlement.

"Jude's video shoot." She shook her head.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Are you banning me?" He asked getting a little angry now.

"Tom there's a bedroom scene. Honestly can you handle that?" She looked at him with sympathy in her eyes. "Take the day off. Get out of here okay?"

* * *

**Possibilities Video **(_Theme-1930's, represents Present of the Past, Present, Future video trilogy A.K.A. 'Jude's love life' as dubbed by her friends)_

_SCENE 1: She is a sad eyed shop girl staring out the window, memories in her eyes. A handsome man walks in captivated by her. He chats her up and asks her a question. She shakes her head no and he leaves. _

_SCENE 2: Next day he is back with a bouquet of roses. He asks her a question again and she reluctantly nods her head. _

_SCENE 3: They are at dinner deep in conversation. She finally smiles at him_

_SCENE 4:. They dance at a club. _

_SCENE 5: Top of a ferris wheel at a carnival. They kiss._

_SCENE 6: They walk hand in hand at a park looking happy and comfortable with each other._

_SCENE 7:They picnic at the park, he lays his head on her lap and she strokes his hair._

_SCENE 8: They are on top of a cliff and jump, they fall hand in hand into a bed. They start to make out. _

_FINAL SCENE: His muscular chest is bare as he sleeps on the bed, sheets cover his lower half. She sits on the side of the bed in a silk robe and looks at him. Her eyes are sad and far away. _

_FLASHBACK:. She is naked in the same bed, different sheets, sleeping. A man's pant legs are visible as they walk towards the door opening it. Her eyes open as the door clicks shut and she sits up with the sheets wrapped around her. Tears are visible in her eyes._


	15. Chapter 13

_Here is a little Jommy for those of you who missed it. I hate to toot my own horn, but I absolutely love this Jommy scene. ;)_

_**ENJOY!**_

**Chapter 13**

"Tom what are you doing here?" Georgia stepped in front of him, blocking him from going further into the studio.

"I just wanted to see the video." Jude had been going over the final scene with the director when she heard his voice.

"I told you that wasn't a good idea. You need to go." He didn't move as his eyes scanned the dark studio, seeking Jude. His eyes caught hers.

"Tom if you don't leave, I'm going to have to suspend you." Georgia had heard about Tommy's reaction at seeing Ty yesterday, from Karma. Jude's heart froze at Georgia's words. She left the director in mid sentence and walked up to them quickly. She grabbed his arm.

"Let me talk to him." She said to Georgia, then dragged Tommy into her dressing room, closing the door behind them.

She folded her arms over her chest, suddenly feeling naked in her robe.

"Tommy you have to go. Georgia sounded serious." She wasn't sure why Georgia was so adamant that Tommy leave, but she didn't want him to get suspended. His face changed in that instant, as he stared at her. He wondered what she was wearing underneath her robe. Heat reached his eyes and he gave a sexy smirk.

"One condition." That did not sound good.

"What do you want?"

"One kiss."

"Tommy!" She started to back away from the look in his eyes.

"Yeah one kiss and I'll leave." She didn't answer, so he turned to leave the room. " I'll just wait for you in the studio then."

"Wait...Fine. One kiss. That's it." He grinned as he reached for her.

"Tommy..." She murmured as their eyes held a silent conversation. He bent his head down to hers and kissed her. She had expected something passionate to match the heat in his eyes, but the kiss he gave her was more love than lust, not that it didn't make her body tingle. His lips were insistent on hers, as his tongue sought entrance. She opened her mouth and he slipped his tongue in stroking and teasing her mercilessly. She felt her robe loosen and her almost naked body was plastered against his jean clad one. They stood like that for endless minutes before he pulled back.

"Thanks." He whispered huskily as the kiss ended. He reached down to her side and took both ends of her robe belt. Her breath caught as he used the belt to pull her closer , then he adjusted and retied her robe. Their bodies were close, but not touching, even though they could both feel the heat of the other. His eyes never left hers, as he leaned over and touched his lips to her cheek, lingering on the soft skin. "I'll see you tomorrow." She nodded unable to speak. He walked out closing the door behind him. Her lips felt bruised and she could feel the imprint of him on her cheek.

There was a knock on the dressing room door and she heard Ty's muffled voice. Tommy had left 10 minutes ago. Her heart had finally slowed.

"Come in." The door opened and Ty slipped in closing the door behind him She gave him a lost look.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" He held his arms open and she rushed into them, burying her head against his chest. "Is it Tommy? I heard he was here."

"He blackmailed me." His arms tightened around her.

"What?!" She sighed, feeling confused and guilty.

"I kissed him." Ty was silent , waiting for her to continue. "Georgia threatened to suspend him if he didn't leave, but he wouldn't."

"Unless you kissed him." Ty guessed. She nodded against his chest. He shook his head, admiration making him smile.

"You're okay with this?" She looked at him in surprise. He let her go and walked to the dressing table leaning his hands against it, looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"Honestly. No." She had never heard him sound so serious. "Am I okay with you kissing your ex? No. Do I understand why you needed to do it? Logically, yeah, but it still bothers me."

"Ty..." She put her hand on his arm. He turned and gathered her back into his arms.

"Jude I want you to be with me, but I know you have issues to work through. I get that you still have feelings for him that you need to deal with. I don't have to like it though."

" I'm sorry." She whispered into his chest. There was a knock on the door.

"Jude it's time for the final scene." They heard E.J. Call through the door.

"Coming."

* * *

She did the final scene on autopilot. Both of them were barely dressed, her in a nude colored strapless bra and boy shorts, and him in boxers. Although her body responded to to the touch of his hard muscles pressed against hers, her mind was far away.

When the director yelled 'cut' she barely noticed as she got ready for the _flashback_ scene. When they were done, she went back to her dressing room and collapsed onto the couch. _What did Tommy really want from her?_


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Tommy walked into G-Major and wondered what the hell was going on. There were a crowd of dark haired men lounging around. He saw E.J. With a clipboard in her hand, making notes.

"E.J. What's going on?" She looked up at him, annoyed at being interrupted.

"Oh Tommy. Didn't you get the memo? We're looking for the leading man in Jude's next video."

"Why here?"

"Well isn't that obvious? Jude needs to meet them. With all the sexual chemistry her and Ty had on the last video, she's gotta find someone equally hot for the next one."

"Where are they interviewing?" He asked tersely.

"Georgia's office." He walked away before she even finished talking.

Tommy saw them from the doorway. Jude and the man were sitting on the couch flirting as the director looked on. Georgia was on the phone, deep in conversation. Jude laughed at something the man said. She looked up sensing his eyes on her and winked. He shook his head and walked away to his office.

* * *

"_Welcome to the show Jude." The interviewer said._

"_Thanks for having me Rick." Jude was a pro now, at working the media. He could see the poise she had gained as he watched on the television._

"_So you're here to debut your video for your hit song Possibilities." She nodded and smiled._

"_I hope everyone likes it." The video is aired and the interview continues._

"_Wow Jude. Amazing video."_

"_Thanks."_

"_Since your current boyfriend Tyler West is in this video can we assume the song was written for him?" _

"_Yeah, all of my songs are autobiographical."_

"_Okay here are the questions everyone has been dying to ask. Who was the inspiration for 1 Hour or 2 Days and will he be in your next video.?" She gave a laugh, having been prepared for him to ask._

"_Rick if I told you that, it would kill the mystery. Besides would you admit to being that guy?" He chuckled._

"_And be the most hated man, by adolescent girls, in North America? No thanks." She grinned at him, wishing this interview were over._

"_There have been rumors that it's about your producer Tom Quincy former Boyzattacker." She shook her head._

"_Tommy and I have been good friends. We've worked closely on my music and he's taught me a lot, but we have never been involved."_

Tommy shut the television off, his stomach felt like lead. She had denied that they had ever been involved. For the first time he really felt like he would lose her. If he told her he loved her now, he knew she wouldn't believe him. _So what would make her change her mind?_

* * *

_**1 Hour or 2 Days Video **(1930's theme -Past of the Past, Present, Future trilogy)_

_**SCENE 1**: She is a bright eyed excited shop girl looking down at a newspaper advertisement. **OPEN AUDITIONS: Singer wanted for the Chrome Cat**_

_**SCENE 2:** She is in a open studio space that contains a desk and piano. The manager is auditioning her. Their eyes catch as she sings. When she finishes he nods at her and she is ecstatic._

_**SCENE 3**: They rehearse, her singing him playing piano. They argue, fight, rehearse. She stands next to him at the piano with sheet music and argue some more. Their gazes catch and they kiss._

_**SCENE 4**: He backs away from her and shakes his head. She walks out the door._

_**SCENE 5**: They rehearse again and she nails the song._

_**SCENE **6: She stands on the nightclub stage, about to sing. She scans the crowd for her manager. He comes in with a girl on his arm and sits at one of the tables._

_**SCENE 7**: She sings on stage heartbroken and he watches her intently. Curtain falls._

_**SCENE 8:** She is in her apartment, when there is someone at the door. She opens it to see him and he pulls her into his arms and kisses her. They find their way to her bed and start to make out._

_**FINAL SCENE**: She is asleep, naked under the sheets. Camera pans to a man putting on his cuff link. He shrugs on his coat and leans over to kiss her hair. He walks out the door and she wakes at the shutting of the door. She sits up with sheets wrapped around her. Tears in her eyes._


	17. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

She can't breathe, can't think, in fact she has been in a daze since the beginning of this video shoot. His body is molded to hers, only a few articles of skimpy clothing protect them from each other. She can feel his arousal digging into her thigh. This was definitely not part of the script. She tries to look anywhere, but into his eyes.

"How could I not?" He said into her ear. The wireless mike catching every unscripted word..

"What?" She asked in confusion.

"Love you." It was never clear who reached for the other person first, but their lips melded together and their bodies were pressed impossibly close. When the director yelled 'cut' neither of them responded, still so lost in the feel of the other.

"Guys cut!" Pete finally had resorted to using the bull horn. They sprang apart breathing hard, staring into each other's eyes.

_Final Scene_

_She is curled on her side with the silk sheets pulled up to her chest, eyes closed, lips parted. He fastens a cuff link and shrugs on his coat. He reaches over and places a gentle kiss on her blond, wavy hair, then straightens to walk away. Her eyes open as the door shuts. She sits up, with tears in her eyes._

_End Scene_

As soon as the door closes Tommy is rushing towards the dressing room to change. The urge to throw Jude over his shoulder and just take her away is hitting him hard. He is in near panic as he carelessly removes his costume and throws on his own clothes. He has to get out of there before he sees her again because being that close to her again has stripped all of his defenses. He rips open the door and practically runs out of the studio to jump in the Viper.

This scene was a little too close to the one played out months ago. Jude starts to gasp, unable to get enough air as the feelings assail her. Is this how he had felt when she had left him that morning? Did he feel this overwhelming sense of panic and pain at realizing he had been left alone? She rests her head on her drawn knees trying to breath.

"Jude are you alright?" The director had already dismissed the rest of the crew sensing her distress.

"Could you... get my sister?" Sadie was in Jude's dressing room hanging out.

"Sure thing." Moments later she feels the dip of the bed and a hand on her shoulder.

"Jude sweetie what's wrong?" Jude threw herself into her sister's arms.

"I did that to him Sadie...I just...left him sleeping without saying anything." Jude gasped out.

"Who Jude? Ty?"

"No... Tommy." Sadie's question about that weekend had finally been answered.

"Shh...It's going to be alright." She stroked her sister's hair. Jude sobbed into her shoulder.


	18. Chapter 16

_Okay sorry guys,_

_ I forgot to warn you that this story was almost over :( There will be 2 more chapters and an epilogue. Hope you have enjoyed and thanks for the reviews._

**Chapter 16**

Sadie had finally gotten Jude calmed down and brought her home before they talked.

"Sadie what do I do?" Sadie shook her head knowing only Jude could answer that question.

"You know I'm not a big fan of Tommy. He's hurt both of us, but...he did that video for you Jude. He admitted to being the guy who broke your heart."

"I know... But I can see everything I could have with Ty and it would be so easy."

"You know in your heart, who you can't live without."

* * *

"Everyone I have an announcement to make." Georgia had most of the G-Major staff gathered in the main room. "Tommy has accepted the job of vice president." Jude caught his eyes in shock. He shrugged at her and walked over to Georgia as he was called to say a few words.

"_Georgia I need a favor." He walked into her office and sat down explaining what he needed. She shook her head._

"_Tom if I let you do this, do you know what it'll mean?" He nodded. "The world will think you've been involved with Jude all along, even before she turned 18."_

"_I don't care Georgia. She's always been my girl."_

"_Alright..." He grinned at her. "But..."_

"_But?"_

"_You have to accept my offer."_

* * *

They were having another late night session in the studio. Jude was curled up on the couch with Tommy beside her. He was strumming on her guitar trying to work out a melody. Neither of them had said anything about the video shoot a few days ago, even though the identity of her 'lover' on the video was already in the press, probably courtesy of E.J.

"How's this?" She was looking at him, just staring really. "Earth to Harrison." She inched closer to him and took the guitar out of his hands.

"Close your eyes and don't move." He did it because she had said it so forcefully. He felt the brush of her lips against his as she leaned over him being careful not to touch him anywhere else. She deepened the kiss sending his heart pounding. When he couldn't resist anymore and started to reach out for her, she was gone. She had stood up and backed away.

"I need to go. I'll see you tomorrow." _Could she live without the taste of him? Could she not miss the sound of his voice whispering her name? Could she let him go?_

"Tease." He said trying to lighten her mood. She turned back for a parting shot before walking out.

"That's your job Quincy."

* * *

She knocked on his door and his dark eyes lit up at the sight of her.

"Come in." She shook her head.

"Can we walk?" He nodded and shut the door behind him.

They strolled down the rain soaked street holding hands.

"What's up blue eyes?"

"Hmm?" He stopped and turned her to face him. He brushed her cheek with the back of his hand. She looked into his eyes and he knew.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered.

"I know."

"Ty you get to me."

"But he was there first." She nodded. "I wish I had met you before..."

"I would have been 14."

"I bet you were a cute 14." She smiled at him. "How about some break up sex?" He joked. She punched him on the arm. "Didn't think so." He took both her hands and stared down at her. "Jude Harrison I'm not sorry I met you." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her hard. Her heart responded to this man. "Just so you don't forget." And she wouldn't. When he had kissed her she had seen all they could have been, if she hadn't met Tommy Quincy first.


	19. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

She wound up at his door, not really knowing how she'd gotten there. He opened it to see the tears in her eyes as she threw herself into his arms.

"Jude what's wrong? Is it Sadie? You're Dad?" She shook her head. "Did Ty do something?" She shook her head again and cried even harder. He pulled her into the apartment closing the door behind them. "Shh...Baby I got you." His chin rested on the top of her head, as she continued to weep.

He led her over to the couch and sat them both down. He was getting desperate to stop her tears, because they were ripping at his heart. So he kissed her softly, hoping to distract her. She pressed herself against him deepening the kiss. Her fingers were soon on the button of his jeans, trying to undo them. He put his hands over hers to stop them. She looked up at him, her eyes so vulnerable, he couldn't deny her anything.

His hands went to cup her face, as he kissed her again. She had his jeans unbuttoned and his zipper pulled down. He helped her get them off, leaving him in his boxers. She reaches for her own shirt and he helps her pull it over her head. His t-shirt and her bra soon join the pile on the floor. He kissed her again seeing the threat of tears ready to spill. He lays her back on the cushions, as his lips drink hers in and his hands stroke her body. She gasps into his mouth as his fingers slide along the edge of her panties.

He pulls them down her legs and gets rid of his own boxers. She presses her face into his neck as he enters her heat. They cling tightly together, as he starts to stroke into her. Her nails dig into her back, at the slow pleasure building inside her. He looks into her eyes and tells her what he should have said from the beginning.

"I love you."

"I know." She wraps her legs around his waist, pulling him even deeper. His pace quickens, rubbing against her every sensitive inch. Their eyes are still locked as they fall into climax. She saw what she always knew deep in her heart. He was hers.

He feels a hand on his shoulder shaking him awake. The light before Dawn sifts in through his bedroom window. She looks beautiful to him, even though her eyes are still red and puffy from crying. She is engulfed by one of his sweatshirts and has her jeans on.

"I need to record." She says softly.

"Let me get dressed."

* * *

G-Major is empty as they make their way into Studio A. Her voice is husky from crying, but it fits this song well.

_what we could have been_

_was always too late_

_you were enough_

_but I was never there_

_you could have been everything_

_my heart's desire_

_sorry doesn't cut it_

_sorry doesn't change the facts_

_I didn't have enough heart left to give you back_

_sorry ain't enough to erase all the hurt I caused_

_forgiveness is a virtue you got in spades_

_sorry isn't enough to change the truth_

_you shoulda known better_

_shoulda seen how the cards were stacked_

_shoulda let me go before..._

_shoulda known better then to let me in_

_shoulda known better then to heal my pain_

_even as we fade to dust_

_I'll never forget your smile_

_never forget your touch_

_never forget all the things_

_we could've been_

_sorry doesn't cut it_

_sorry doesn't change the facts_

_I didn't have enough love left to give you back_

_shoulda known better_

_yeah...sorry doesn't cut it_

_a word too easy to say_

_shoulda taken a different road_

_shoulda dropped me at the door_

_shoulda left me crying on the floor_

_then I wouldn't be sorry_

_that I always loved him more..._

_shoulda never given me a chance_

_you should have left without a second glance_

_sorry I hurt you_

_sorry we were too late_

_sorry doesn't cut it_

_sorry doesn't erase the pain_

He hadn't realized till now how much letting the other man go had really cost her.

When she was done singing, he went into the sound booth and held her. She still looked devastated.

"Jude...Are you sure? The way you were last night...I just want you to be happy." She looked up at him and touched his cheek.

"Tommy it's always been you. I love you."


	20. Chapter 18

_Okay guys, here's the last chapter. It's kind of a filler, but the epilogue will be good I promise_.

**Chapter 18**

They had been back together for about 2 weeks now. In a few days, she would be doing the final video of the series with him. The last 2 videos had been played almost every hour on one music channel or another. They had helped make her singles #1 on the charts. She told him the song for #3 would be Don't You Dare. That had seemed like a strange choice to him, because it had been more about beginnings than a conclusion. Georgia had confirmed though, that that was the song they both wanted. She was at his apartment, like she had been every day and he couldn't imagine not waking up to her in the morning or kissing her before they went to bed. He just wanted to hold onto her forever. He laughed as he watched her slice peppers for the salad. He had soon found out she was a disaster in the kitchen. She looked up and waved the knife at him.

"You got a problem Quincy?" He shook his head, knowing better than to say anything about how she should have seeded the pepper first.

"I just love you girl."

"Aww... Quincy you're such a sap sometimes." He walked up to her and took the knife out of her hand, placing it back on the counter. Then he just held her, breathing in her familiar scent. When she finally looked up into his eyes, she saw something that worried her. "Quincy what's wrong?"

"It's nothing..."

"Tell me please."

"Sometimes I'm afraid you'll disappear again." Her arms tightened around him.

"I'm sorry I ever..." She said into his chest.

"Don't be sorry. I deserved it."

"No you didn't."

"I know you said you forgave me, but...I don't always believe it. How can you? I put you through so much crap."

"Tommy I love you." She reached up and gave him a soft kiss. "I will never leave you, unless you want me to." He wasn't the only one with fears to face.


	21. Epilogue

_So here ends the story. This epilogue is one of my favs. Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing_.

**Epilogue**

The refrains from Love To Burn started as Jude got ready to sing on stage. She wore a long tight deep red silk evening dress and long black velvet gloves on her hands. It was the third video in the series and her surprise to him. His eyes filled with tears, because he understood what she meant. This was the song she had sang at her 18th birthday to tell the world about them. It was the night he had once again broken her heart. She was forgiving him and letting him know they could go back.

He watched from the wings as the camera panned between them. As the ending chords began, he walked on stage towards her. He pulled the item from his pocket that he had bought, when he had first heard she was coming back.

"What is he doing?! This isn't in the script.." E.J. Hissed to Georgia. Georgia held her hand up.

"Wait."

He made his way to her and took her hand. She looked into his eyes in confusion, but got lost in their sapphire depths instead. He lifted her glove and slid a ring onto her finger, never looking away from her big eyes. She looked down at the jewel, glittering against the black velvet and then up again at him in shock. Her eyes filled with tears as she threw herself into his arms, kissing him with all the love she felt. The camera zoomed onto the hand wrapped behind his neck. The diamond shone brilliantly as the director yelled 'cut'. Once again they didn't notice.

"I didn't know Tommy was this romantic." E.J. Whispered. Georgia just smiled in response.

Sadie started to cry as Kwest put his arm around her shoulders.

"He finally got it right." She said. Tommy Quincy had just told the world he loved Jude Harrison and he couldn't take it back.


End file.
